From Lemonade to Love
by Sukiethree
Summary: It seemed natural to take fresh, cold, homemade lemonade to the construction site across the road. Little did she know that the simple action would lead to love. Rated M for the usual reasons
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story for a while - real life gets in the way as we all know**

**This will be a little bit of a departure from my usual type and much shorter while I get my head back into the suspense game**

**No angst - just a little drama and romance**

**My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight, MissLiss15 and a welcome to annaharding for their beta and pre-reading services**

**I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like putting them in different positions ...**

* * *

From Lemonade to Love

Summary

It seemed natural to take fresh, cold, homemade lemonade to the construction site across the road. Little did she know that the simple action would lead to love.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I jerked up in bed with a start when a loud bang from outside my house echoed through the open window of my bedroom. For a moment, I was slightly disoriented, having been dreaming of the largely silent green forests of my teenage years.

Lying back down again, I looked at the clock on my nightstand, seeing that I still had an hour until I needed to get Ben up for school. The noise outside continued, though not as loud as the bang that had woken me, and I was now curious to see what was causing it.

I slid out from under the lightweight comforter and reached for my robe at the end of the bed before heading toward the window. Through the sheer curtains, I could see that the plot of land opposite my house now had a sold sign at the edge of the property where yesterday it had still stated that it was for sale.

All I could see for the moment were piles of timber of all shapes and sizes, and I wondered if the building would be a traditional home like mine, or a newer type. I had to admit I had a fondness for the type of house I lived in, and most of the houses this close to the beach were built with either a crawlspace or off the ground as mine was.

The alarm from the phone on my nightstand jerked me out of my perusal of the goings-on outside and I quickly silenced it and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower before it was time to wake Ben. I contemplated whether or not to wash my hair, deciding that it was worth it since the night had been hot and humid. After drying my skin, I wrapped my hair in a dry towel and brushed my teeth.

In the bedroom, I slathered lotion on every bit of skin and followed that with sunscreen since it was likely that today would be as hot as yesterday. Dressed in shorts, a strapless bra, and a string strap cami, I headed, barefoot, for Ben's room.

"Hey, sweetie," I called as I drew the curtains back and slid the window up to let in the fresh morning air. Turning to gaze at my son, I marveled at his corn-colored hair, matched perfectly with his father's sky-blue eyes. He definitely didn't take after his father or me, but on our only visit to his father's family, his mother had told me of his grandmother who had been a natural blonde. Neither Ben nor I had seen his father since Felix had left in the middle of the night when I was six months pregnant. I had no idea where he was right now, but we did okay without him. In all honesty, I was glad there was no likeness; I could pretend Felix and I had never been a couple.

I sat on the edge of his bed. As usual, he'd kicked off the sheet and was scrunched into a ball in the middle of the mattress, his childhood bear, Eddie, half underneath him. He might be six years old, but he refused to give it up; it was the one my dad had given him when he was born.

"Come on, sleepy-head." I nudged him and he straightened out his body, stretching and opening his blue eyes.

"Morning, Momma. Is it still school today?" He'd stopped calling me Momma except at times like this when he was still half-asleep or on his way to bed. It seemed a shame, but he had to grow up sometime. I just wished that time would slow down. I missed the toddler he'd been, but it was still exciting to see him grow and develop his own personality.

"It is, sweetheart. It's Monday, but the good news is, Friday is your last day for the summer."

"Yay! I get to go to the beach _every_ day!" he shouted, jumping out of bed. I set him up for his shower and headed to the kitchen to put on coffee, returning to the living room to draw the curtains back. I could see that the guys on the site already had heavy machinery delivered and were beginning the process of putting the pilings into the ground.

We left the house for the twenty-minute walk to the school. "Look, Mom. They're digging holes over there with that big machine." He pointed excitedly, hopping up and down beside me. "Can we go and look, Mom, please?"

"Maybe later, Ben. We need to get moving, or you'll be late for school."

He chattered like a magpie as we walked, talking about anything and everything while my mind was occupied with the new building opposite my house, wondering who would be living there.

As I walked back home from the elementary school, whistles came from the new house site. I could feel the blush heat my cheeks and almost wished I'd left my hair down. But I wasn't that girl anymore; not since I'd had to grow up and give my son the best life I could.

A voice rang out across the site. "Enough, guys, don't be rude to the lady." My head jerked up at the sound, and I found my gaze captured by one of the most gorgeous looking men I had ever seen." Sorry, ma'am," he called out to me. "They're a rowdy bunch, but they mean no harm."

I waved to let him know that I'd heard him and hurried up the steps, letting myself in the house. I leaned against the door, my heart beating a little fast, though I couldn't say why. I didn't feel threatened by any of them, so I could only put my reaction down to the way he'd looked at me. Green eyes narrowed against the sun, a glimpse of sweat-darkened, rich, thick bronze hair showing blond and red highlights that the sun must have brought out, and a body that was just about perfect.

His tight black t-shirt molded to his chest, showing his defined muscles, and worn blue jeans covered strong thighs. Talking about thighs, I clenched mine against a sudden rush of desire that thoughts of him brought to mind. I'd had a few boyfriends over the last couple of years since I'd moved to Carolina Beach, but having a six-year-old isn't really conducive to building a relationship. After all, it wasn't just me someone would be taking on, and Ben was much more important to me than anyone I'd dated in the last four years. It was a case of love me, love my son, or nothing at all.

I shook my head and moved away from the door and into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. While that brewed, I unloaded yesterday's dishes from the dishwasher and loaded the breakfast things, ready to switch it on after dinner tonight.

As the heat of the day rose, I opened the window in the living room wider to let in as much fresh air as possible. My desk was set against the wall, out of the direct sunlight but close enough to feel the outside air. I settled into my seat, switching on my computer. Taking a quick look at my emails, I found two from James Hunter, my boss at LoneStar Publishing, each with a manuscript attached for me to edit. I preferred the paper manuscripts, but realized that times had moved on and this was a much better use of my time.

James had been really good to me, accepting that I needed to work from home for Ben and very understanding when I knocked back his attention. He hadn't held it against me when I told him that I had to concentrate on my son and I didn't want a relationship with anyone. In fact, he'd been very helpful when I approached him about writing my own book, letting me have the use of one of the other editors when it was needed.

The sounds from outside filtered into the room, mostly from the building site opposite. I could faintly hear the sea in the background and the sounds of people walking past on their way to the beach. It was still early in the season and as the schools hadn't yet finished for the summer, tourists were thin on the ground and would be for the next few weeks.

I worked for a couple of hours, losing myself in reading and editing what was proving to be a good book. I had hopes for this author who had a series of four books planned about a young girl who fell in love with a vampire. It was written for a young adult audience, but I could already see how it would appeal to women from all ages and walks of life. Forbidden love, sexy vampires, immortal life; who wouldn't be drawn in?

Before I knew it, lunchtime has arrived and I saved my work and left it to make myself a sandwich and pour a glass of the sweet lemonade I'd made the previous day. The tart cold sweetness slipped over my tongue, and I rolled the frosted condensation on the outside of the glass on my forehead while I savored its taste.

I stepped out onto the deck to finish my drink and eat my sandwich, thinking about my own book. With James pushing me to finish this current manuscript and three others, I hadn't had a lot of time to work on it lately. Thankfully, over the summer I had some vacation time saved so I could spend some time at the beach with Ben and a little time on my own writing project.

The construction site was quiet for the moment as the workmen had stopped for lunch, finding shade under the trees on the edge of the property. A quick decision had me heading back indoors, and I loaded up a tray with plastic cups and a large jug of lemonade. Before my courage could fail me, I carefully made my way down the steps and across the road.

"Hey, guys," I called. "Would anyone care for some lemonade? It was freshly made yesterday."

Bronze-hair stood from his seat on the ground, brushing off the seat of his pants and rubbing his hands on the front of his jeans, drawing my eyes to his thighs once again. Aware of his eyes on me, I lifted mine to see the smirk form, and for the second time today, I could feel my cheeks heat.

"Thank you, ma'am. That's very kind of you." He turned and waved at the rest of the men lazing under the trees and raised his hand to beckon them over. "It's lemonade all around, boys." One by one, the workmen approached me, taking a cup and filling it from the jug. Each murmured a quiet thank you and then made their way back to where they had been seated.

With an empty jug, there was no further reason for me to stay. Reluctantly, I turned to leave but was halted by a hand on my arm. The tingles that ran over my skin were chased by goosebumps, and I jerked, startled by the feeling. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump, ma'am." He let go of my arm and I immediately felt the loss. "I just wanted to thank you again." He held out his hand and took mine in his large, warm one. "It looks like we might be neighbors pretty soon so I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

I reveled in the feeling of his hand engulfing mine and returned his blinding smile. "That's nice to know, Edward. I'm Bella Swan, and I look forward to being a good neighbor." We stood there for a few minutes. "Well, I need to go, Edward. Can I have my hand back, please?" I giggled as it was now his turn to blush.

I headed back inside for another couple of hours of work before meeting my son from school. I planned on a picnic on the beach for later so we could enjoy the water and the warmth.

**~ oOo ~**

I hadn't always lived where it was warm. My mom and dad divorced when I was three years old and for a while after she left, taking me with her, Mom moved from town to town looking for the next best thing. By the time I was thirteen, she was done with being a mother and shipped me off to my dad, having found better things to concern herself with.

Charlie Swan was the chief of police in the small town of Forks, Washington, and he welcomed me with open arms. I thrived under his care and that of his live-in girlfriend, Sue Clearwater, whom he eventually married. With regular schooling and healthy meals, my whole life and demeanor changed. I had seen Mom a few times between then and when I graduated from Forks High. Although I missed her quirky personality, I didn't miss being the adult in the house; finally being able to act like a teenager for the first time in my life was a complete revelation.

My dad wasn't pleased when I found out that the boys at school had taken an interest in me, but for me, it was the first time I'd been noticed in that way. Sue, thank goodness, had persuaded him that it was time to let me be a teenager and told him it was best I dated while they could be there to watch over and protect me.

During my first year of college, I met Felix Santiago, who was studying engineering and destined to work for his family's business. He would be joining their research and development team as soon as he graduated. He was charismatic, well-built, and extremely good looking with dark brown, almost black, hair and blue eyes; he looked as Italian as his name. Unfortunately, he'd thought I had the same heritage, so when it turned out that it was only my mother's love of all things Italian that had given me my name of Isabella, his interest in me had waned as fast as it had arrived. His parents were lackluster at best, and although they were polite, they definitely didn't think I was good enough for their precious son.

When I found out I was pregnant, both he and they were absolutely horrified and refused to acknowledge my baby even before he was born. Felix signed over his parental rights without ever having met his son, never looking back, and I was relieved that I wouldn't have to take his wishes or those of his family into account when deciding our future.

My mother virtually washed her hands of me the moment I told her I was keeping my baby, and I'd heard from her only occasionally since that phone call, until her death. My father, on the other hand, wasn't exactly pleased, but he and Sue supported me every step of the way when I decided I couldn't bear to give him up for adoption.

I returned home to Forks at the end of my first year of college. Though I couldn't return full time, I did manage to transfer my credits and had finished my degree by the time Ben was three. My best friend, Angela, had looked after him when Sue couldn't, and I would always be grateful to them.

Originally, I had wanted to be an investigative journalist, but having Ben changed all that; I wanted to stay closer to home for him. I couldn't do things that might put my life in danger now that I had someone so dependent on me. I never regretted it for one second.

No one was more surprised than me when I found out that Mom had named me in her will, leaving me fifty-thousand dollars. She and her then-boyfriend had been in a horrendous accident that took both their lives. It took me a little time to come to terms with having such a huge sum of money but, eventually, Sue told me to accept it and use it to gain my independence and give Ben the life he deserved.

I had managed to find an entry-level position with a publishing house in Seattle and, other than a once a week meeting, I was free to work from home as often as I wished. At that time, I was still living in my dad's house, which I did for the next year. By the time Ben was five, I was ready to branch out on my own.

James Hunter had taken over from his wife, Victoria, when she had twins and decided on doing the whole stay-at-home-mom thing. When I expressed a wish to move to somewhere sunnier to give my son the chance to grow up in a warmer climate, he suggested that I apply for the job as editor at their office in Charlotte. It was around a three hour drive, but I wasn't expected to be there more than once a month or for extra, special meetings.

I went for the interview, taking a long weekend to check out properties, and the rest is history. I'd found this house and had never looked back. Of course, my dad, Sue, Angela and Eric, her long-term boyfriend, were sorry to see me move, but they all supported me and visited as often as they could.

~ oOo ~


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! What a lovely response to my newest offering. I'm so glad you like it**

**As always my words wouldn't be as good without help from MeteroOnAMoonlessNight, MissLiss15 and annaharding**

**Any mistakes are because I just have to fiddle a bit before I post**

**Now, it's time for Edward to make an appearance**

**I'd love to hear from more of you - even a smily face is a great review**

* * *

From Lemonade to Love Chapter 2

Summary

It seemed natural to take fresh, cold, homemade lemonade to the construction site across the road. Little did she know that the simple action would lead to love.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Over the next month, the work on the construction site continued and the house began to take shape. Ben was itching to get over there and take a proper look and I would've loved the opportunity to talk to Edward again. I'd managed to dissuade Ben for now with promises that I would speak to Edward sometime over the summer about giving him a tour.

During the last week of the school term, when I walked home after dropping Ben off and again when I walked to pick him up, my eyes were drawn to the bronze-haired, green-eyed demi-god—which is how I still thought of Edward. He kept his crew in line, stopping their ribald comments, though I appreciated their glances and whistles. I'd never garnered that much attention in all my life and it felt good. Each day, I played up to it, half of me embarrassed that I was putting on a bit of a show and the other half really wanting more of that attention.

After our brief interactions, I hadn't been able to concentrate on my work. Instead, I listened to the sounds of laughter from across the road, already able to pick out _his_ voice. Every time I heard it, I felt a small fritz of something run through me. If the sound of his voice and an innocent touch on my arm could cause such a visceral reaction, it made me wonder what else his hands could do, or what his lips would feel like on mine. I scolded myself for objectifying him, but I couldn't resist standing just out of sight behind the lace curtains across my bedroom window watching how his muscles moved under his sweat-darkened t-shirt while he worked. I wasn't one given to swooning—that was reserved for some of the historical fiction I read—but it was certainly a heady sight when he took off the baseball cap and ran his hands through his hair, or when he lifted the front of his t-shirt to wipe the sweat from his face.

Every day that first week, I'd stalked Edward from behind the curtain. I was becoming obsessed with him, but found myself unable to stop watching. I had a thousand questions I really, really wanted answers to. Was he married? He didn't wear a ring, but that didn't always mean anything these days, especially in the line of work he engaged in. If not a wife, did he have a partner or a girlfriend? Did he have any children? What job did he do that he could take time off to build his own house? How old was he? Did he go to college? Did he have any brothers or sisters? Some of those questions would hopefully be answered all in good time as we got to know each other, but the ones I really wanted to know the answers to were the more personal ones. They were likely to become clearer in time, too, but I was impatient and wanted to know now.

All in all, I got very little work done during daytime hours. Two weeks after the end of school, I decided it was time I shook off this ridiculous obsession, and Ben and I headed to the beach late one afternoon. As was usual, I laid my towel down on the hot sand a short distance from the edge of the water and slathered Ben in another layer of sunscreen. He didn't burn like I did, but I was taking no chances with his health. He complained the whole way through while I covered every inch of his skin. He hopped up and down in front of me while I made sure there was enough air in his water wings before sliding them higher up his arms, making sure they were secure.

He was not pleased when I insisted that he wear his water wings, despite being six going on seven and quite grown up—his words, not mine. "Mom, I'm grown up now. I don't need these. I can swim. I can."

"I know you can, sweetheart, but the ocean is a little bigger than the city swimming pool, isn't it? I just want you to be safe until you're even bigger and stronger. Okay?"

He sighed and nodded in agreement, but rolled his eyes waiting for me to finish. I had to hide my grin, knowing that he got that action directly from me. "Alright, sweetheart, you're ready. Stay close, please."

Another nod in my direction and he was racing for the water. I slid my sunglasses down from the top of my head to cover my eyes, the glare from the lowering afternoon sun muted to a cool peach glow. Leaning back on my elbows, I watched as Ben jumped the waves, moving further out into the soft surf. I was always worried about him but, in fact, he was a pretty strong swimmer for a six-almost-seven-year-old. I didn't feel too bad when my eyes drifted to my bag where my iPad was tucked into the inside pocket.

Keeping one eye on Ben, I leaned over onto my side and slid it from the bag. Sitting upright, I switched it on and opened the document for my original story. Reading over what I had written, I found that I was dissatisfied with it and closed it down without writing a word. I sighed, now knowing that it needed a complete rethinking, and put it away, turning my attention back to Ben.

My eyes widened taking in the picture before me. Ben had somehow attracted the only dog on the beach and was busy leaping in and out of the waves with it. My heart was in my throat, images of the possible dangers of stray dogs rushing through my mind. Before I could say anything out loud, a whistle came from further down the beach and the dog—a beautiful chocolate Labrador—lifted its head and shot off toward the sound.

Ben stood, forlornly looking in the direction the dog had disappeared. The look of longing on his face took my breath away for a minute. The moment passed and Ben came bowling back up the beach toward me, throwing himself down beside me.

"Ugh, Ben! Thanks for the sand and water, sweetheart. If I had wanted it all over me, I would have been in the water with you." I ineffectually brushed at the sand that now stuck to every inch of my uncovered skin. "You know you shouldn't have been playing with that dog. There's no way of knowing if it was dangerous and you could have been hurt."

"Sorry, Mom." Without taking a breath, he launched into the dog speech. "It was fine, Mom, and it was very friendly. I could tell it likes me and wouldn't hurt me. Please, can I have a dog, Mom? Pleeease?"

He'd been after getting a dog for a while now and, to be fair, it was something I'd thought about, too. My mom had been allergic to dogs and with moving around so often it had never been something I'd dared ask for. My dad had said no when I'd asked; he said there wasn't any time to spare for a dog.

"I'll think about it, Ben. It's a big responsibility, but we can discuss it at dinner, okay? Now come on, let's get back."

There was a part of me that was so happy it was the dog he was longing for and not the dad. I couldn't conjure one of those up, but the dog? I might be able to do something about that.

"Hey Mom, isn't that Mr. Edward over there with that dog?"

I shook the thoughts of dogs out of my head and raised my hand to shield my eyes. "Looks like it is, Ben." It was definitely my demi-god, Edward, and the same chocolate labrador was leaping in and out of the surf beside him.

"Can I go and say hello, please, Mom? I won't get in the way, I promise."

I nodded. "Just be polite, okay?"

Ben was up and off in seconds while I stood there, shading my eyes with my hand. The sun was directly behind Edward, making him look as if he'd just risen from the ocean. He was wearing dark green board shorts and was bare-chested, his body only adorned with a leather cord around his neck and a tattoo on his right shoulder.

He drew closer until he was within talking distance and raised his hand in greeting. "Hi, Bella." Even from this distance, I could feel his eyes rake over me from head to toe as if his hands were touching me everywhere. I drew in a sharp breath and mentally shook myself.

"Good evening, Edward." It was just as well Ben was there as I was suddenly tongue-tied.

"Hey, Mom, this is Cookie. She's a girl dog and she's really safe, isn't she, Mr. Edward?"

Edward laughed at Ben's exuberance and ruffled his hair. "She sure is, she's a great dog. She'd never hurt anyone. Heck, if anyone broke into my house, she'd probably lick them to death." His laugh sent more shivers through me and I had to force my attention back to the conversation.

We stood side by side watching as Ben rushed off with Cookie following him back into the water. "He's wanted a dog for a long time, but it's a lot of work and I don't know if he's old enough to take on that responsibility."

"It was the same with me when I was a boy. I wanted a dog so badly that I badgered my parents at every opportunity. In the end, they gave in and bought me a puppy for my seventh birthday. I loved that dog with everything I had." His voice turned wistful at the end, obviously remembering his first dog. "He passed away when I was eighteen and since then, the only time I didn't have a dog was when I went away to college." He took a breath and turned to look at me. "How about you?"

"I desperately wanted a dog too, but my mom was allergic, and then when I moved in with my dad, he said we didn't have the time to devote to one. I begged for one every birthday and every Christmas, but I never did get my wish."

Inclining his head towards Ben, Edward went on. "He looks like he could cope with a dog. If you want one, too, then there's no reason why you couldn't have one. In any case, if you decide to go ahead, you should know that Cookie is pregnant. If everything goes right, she should have her puppies a few weeks before the end of the summer. You can always come and take a look when they're a couple of weeks old."

His offer was very enticing, although I was ashamed to admit to myself that it was also the fact that I might get a chance to get to know Edward better, too, that drew me in.

We stood in comfortable silence for a while, watching Ben and Cookie until a voice rang out through the early evening air, calling for Edward. He turned and waved at a woman who was standing at the edge of the sand some distance away, holding the hand of a little girl. My heart sank as a few of the questions I'd wanted answers to now became clear. He did have a partner and a child. It didn't matter if she was a girlfriend or a wife, it was clear that he was off-limits.

"I gotta go, Bella. I'll speak to you later, no doubt. Nice talking to you and Ben."

I nodded and called for Ben, not trusting my voice to say anything more to Edward. We'd only known each other for a few weeks, which made the disappointment that rushed over me utterly ridiculous. Edward called for Cookie and I watched as he increased his pace to a steady lope and headed along the beach toward the woman.

"Did you ask him, Mom, did you ask him?"

I looked down at Ben whose face was tinged faintly pink both with the sun and his exertions in the water. "Sorry, Ben. Did I ask who what?" I questioned.

"Did you ask Mr. Edward if I could look at the house he's building?"

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "I forgot, but we can drop by on Monday with some lemonade and ask. Is that okay?"

"Okay." At six, he was easy to placate, and he turned to run back to the water. I made my way back to where I'd left my bags and the towels and slowly started to pack things up while watching Edward, the woman, and the child.

My heart clenched and skipped a beat as I watched him hug the woman and kiss her on the forehead before picking up the little girl and throwing her in the air before catching her and seating her on his hip. He looked totally natural with her, and for some reason I felt cheated, which was stupid since it wasn't as if we were anything to each other.

Still, I couldn't turn away from the picture along the beach. I could see that Edward was tickling the little girl who was shrieking with laughter, while the woman walked beside him with her hand possessively on his back. They stopped at the beach shower where he washed off his feet while Cookie leaped and jumped around under the water, barking with excitement, which in turn made the little girl laugh more.

Edward pulled the woman close to him and kissed the top of her head before he picked the little girl up with one arm and hooked the other around the woman. They walked slowly up the beach where Edward and the little girl climbed into a black Ford F150, while the woman climbed into the car parked behind it.

I heaved a sigh and finished up collecting our things and then called Ben out of the water.

"Aww, Mom," he said, drawing out the words. "I don't want to get out. Just a bit longer, please?"

"I said come on out Ben, or we won't be back tomorrow. It's almost time for dinner." Despite his verbal complaints, he readily left the water. He allowed me to take off his water wings and towel him dry, and under the cover of his towel, I slipped his wet shorts off and replaced them with dry ones. Taking his hand, we walked slowly home from the beach while Ben talked about the week he would be spending with my dad.

I glanced at the construction site; quiet now that all the workmen had gone home for the day. My mind drifted back to Edward and what he might be doing at this moment. I shook my head internally; I couldn't let myself obsess over a man who wasn't available so it was high time I put all my attention on Ben.

~ oOo ~


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all for making me feel so welcome as I try to get back into writing. I see my familiar reviewers and lots of new ones for which I'm really happy.**

**It's strange when you get a follow from one of your favorite great writers - thank you to Nolebucgrl. I almost squealed out loud at that**

**And I was really excited to see this story recommended on Teh Lemonade Stand. I'm not a fangirly person except for Rob of course but this really did make my heart beat a bit faster and gave me a thrill of excitement - I can't tell you how great it made me feel**

**I'd love to hear from all you followers out there. I've reviewed more since Jannuary than I did last year knowing how much it means to me. I decided it was high time I gave something back**

**As always my thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight, MissLiss15 and annaharding for their hard work and to Stephenie Meyer for Edward**

**Anyway on with Chapter 3 and hope you like it.**

* * *

**From Lemonade to Love Chapter 3**

**Summary**

It seemed natural to take fresh, cold, homemade lemonade to the construction site across the road. Little did she know that the simple action would lead to love.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Since it was the weekend, I knew the site would be closed for the next couple of days, so it was the Monday before I made a fresh jug of lemonade. Giving Ben the cups to carry, we made our way over to the site around lunchtime.

"Hi guys, is Edward around?" I called as I made my way over to the shade where the men were resting out of the heat of the summer sun.

"Hey, Bella." The largest man I'd seen hauled himself to his feet and headed over toward me. I'd seen him on site before, but I didn't know anyone except Edward. "Eddie's out looking at bathrooms and kitchens." He eyed the jug in my hand. "Is that for us?" he asked.

"Of course it is. You all looked so hot, we thought we'd bring some cold lemonade over for you, didn't we, Ben?"

"Well, yes, I am hot." Emmett winked at me and I stifled a giggle. He might be huge, but he was so cheerful I found that I liked him from that minute. As I handed the jug over, a car drew up at the curbside. A beautiful, tall blonde woman got gracefully out of the car and opened the rear door to emit two of the most gorgeous children I had ever seen. It was clear that they were twins, and they were very like their mother with blonde hair and blue eyes. They threw themselves at Emmett, squealing "daddy". He lifted them up, one on each arm, and the woman smiled lovingly at the picture they formed.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Cullen, Emmett's wife."

"Hi, Rosalie. Your girls are really beautiful; they look like you, but they have Emmett's smile."

She beamed with pride as Emmett strolled back over to us, one of the girls holding the now empty jug. "Hey girls, say hello to Bella and Ben. These two are Reagan and Emma." The girls chorused a hello and wriggled out of Emmett's arms to introduce themselves to Ben, who was a little shy for only a few minutes until his fascination by how alike they looked overtook him. Full of questions, the three of them wandered back over to the trees.

"Did you want to speak to Eddie for any particular reason?" Emmett asked. "He probably won't be back for at least a couple of hours."

"Yeah, I bet Mom's trying to push him into buying what she thinks he should have, but you know how stubborn he is." I found it a little strange that it was Edward's mom who was with him making choices instead of his other half, but mentally shrugged. Who was I to question how he decided to decorate?

"Hmm, Ben's been begging me for a couple of weeks to be allowed to come over and take a closer look at what you're doing over here, but I don't want to interrupt anything. I can come back later or tomorrow, if that's okay."

"It's no problem, Bella, I'll take care of him. He can stay here as long as he likes." I hastily assured him that I didn't want to take him away from his job, but Emmett insisted. "The girls are going to be around this afternoon anyway, so it's no trouble to add another. Really."

"Ben will be fine, Bella," Rosalie added. "Look at how well they're getting on already. They'll be fine with Emmett. It would be great if we could get to know Edward's new neighbor since we spend a lot of time together as a family. Their grandparents would normally have them this afternoon, but they aren't available. I have an appointment I can't get out of, or I'd suggest coffee. Oh, and I think that we're going to become very good friends, so please call me Rose."

"Rose, then, thank you, I'd like nothing more than to get a coffee when you have time. And you, too, Emmett. Thanks for keeping an eye on him; just bring him back when you're fed up with his questions. It would be really fantastic for him to have friends for the summer. It'll be a great help because I have a four o'clock deadline, and a couple of hours free from having to amuse Ben will make all the difference."

I called Ben over before I left and extracted a promise of good behavior before waving to all of them as I headed back indoors to try and make the deadline for the vampire manuscript I was editing. I watched out of the window as Rose drove away and to make sure that Emmett was okay with having three children to look out for.

I was doing well with the manuscript and was close to finishing when I heard the sound of a vehicle drawing up to the site. When I heard Edward's voice, I lost all concentration and just had to sneak a peek around the curtain. Reagan, Emma, and Ben all greeted Edward enthusiastically, talking over each other in an effort to get his attention. I could see that he was a well-loved uncle to the girls, as they and Ben congregated around him and then followed his every footstep. He never got impatient and answered all their questions, and I wondered where his own daughter was. Maybe he and her mother weren't together and the little girl lived with her mother. They'd certainly looked close when I'd seen them at the beach, but there was no telling what went on behind closed doors.

I wished with all my heart that he'd been free so that maybe something could develop between us, but it wasn't to be. It was time I got over it and got on with my life. If all he could offer was friendship, then that would have to be enough.

After that, I took my seat at the desk again and pushed ahead, meeting my deadline by the skin of my teeth. Once that was done, I made my way to the kitchen to put together the evening meal for me and Ben. I opened a bottle of wine because it was too late for me to drink yet another cup of coffee and sat at the open living room window listening to the sounds from across the road. I must have fallen into a light doze because a knock at the door startled me awake sometime later.

Looking over at the clock, it was apparent that I'd been asleep for over an hour and the sounds outside had dwindled to just voices. The knock sounded on the door again and I went to answer. Through the peephole, I saw Edward holding Ben's hand and the guilt at leaving my child outside with someone else flashed through me. I should have been aware of where he was at all times.

I took a deep breath and opened the door wide, plastering a smile on my face. "Well, hello, stranger." Ben's answering grin was enough for me to throw off the mood that had fallen over me, and I stepped back to allow them both in the house. I hugged Ben and told him to wash up for dinner and then led Edward to the kitchen.

"Thank you for having Ben for the rest of the afternoon. Would you thank Emmett, too? It was very kind of both of you to keep my little boy entertained."

"It was nothing, Bella. We enjoyed his company, and he was as good as gold. The girls took to him, too, and of course they want him to come to their house to play. Emmett tells me that you had a deadline to meet. Did you manage it?"

"I did, just in time, thank goodness. Not that my boss is a hard task-master, but I like to keep him sweet so I can delay deadlines if I absolutely have to. That way he knows I will do my best and that if I ask for more time, it's genuine." I opened the refrigerator. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Thank you, but no, I can't stop. I'm afraid that Mom and Dad are expecting us all for dinner this evening."

Part of me was disappointed and the other part was relieved that I wouldn't have to put on a fake face for any longer. "Ben, Mr. Edward's leaving now. Come and say "thank you"."

A small body came rushing through the living room and flung itself at Edward's legs. "Whoa, young man." Edward's rich laughter filled the room.

"Thank you, Mr. Edward, I had a great time. Can we do it again, please?"

Edward assured Ben that as long as it's okay with me, then it was okay with him, and if he wasn't at the site then Emmett would be only too happy to have him come over. "And I think it's okay for you to call me Edward, now, okay?" He looked over at me for confirmation and I nodded in agreement.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I leaned against the closed door after seeing Edward out. It was really difficult to put on a friendly face and not let him see how much I liked him, when all I wanted to do was feel his lips against mine.

"Oh, God," I whispered to myself. "How am I going to keep this facade of friendship up?"

"What's for dinner, Mom?" Ben's question brought me back to reality as always.

"Lasagna and salad," I answered.

"Aw, Mom. Do I hafta eat the green stuff?"

I grinned at him. "That green stuff is good for you, so, yes. How about we go out for ice-cream after?" I suggested. The answering grin from Ben told me I was doing the right thing; family was everything, and there was no way I could ever come between Edward and his.

~ oOo ~


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here we are at Chapter 4, half way through**

**I am thankful for the help from pre-readers and betas alike, and of course my heartfelt thanks to all you lovely people out there for your reviews, follows and favorites**

**I'm ever thankful to SM for her characters and unfortunatley I don't own any of them**

* * *

**From Lemonade to Love Chapter 4**

**Summary**

It seemed natural to take fresh, cold, homemade lemonade to the construction site across the road. Little did she know that the simple action would lead to love.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ben spent a fair amount of time over at the site during the next couple of weeks. Although I felt guilty at not giving him more of my attention, I knew he loved spending time with the girls and Edward and Emmett, plus it gave me time to really get into editing the second manuscript from my new favorite author.

Some days I took lemonade over to the guys, leaving Ben with them, and sometimes Rose popped in to collect him and drop him and the girls off at the site. Occasionally, she returned for coffee and we slowly became friends. She explained that Emmett and Edward's parents were away on a cruise, which is why the girls were splitting their time between home and spending time with their dad. I didn't ask any questions about Edward's situation and she didn't volunteer anything either as we kept our conversations fairly superficial.

Meanwhile, the house had been taking shape and I could tell it would be absolutely gorgeous when it was finished. When I'd taken Ben over there one morning, Emmett had told me that it was virtually complete on the outside and they would be moving inside to work on the electric and the interior walls. Once those things were finished, Edward was planning on moving in.

Cookie had slowed down quite a lot, and although they spent time on the beach, she was very clearly carrying a litter of pups. Ben was fascinated and asked dozens of questions of both Edward and me.

"I'm going to be a vet when I grow up, Mom." Ben had been watching television while I finished up the last of the manuscripts.

"That's a lot of hard work, Ben." My answer was just a murmur.

"Or I could be an architect like Edward. I want to take my dog to work with me every day." I looked up at the mention of Edward's name.

"He's only able to have Cookie with him because he's taken some time off work to build the house. When he goes back to work, Cookie will have to stay at home."

"No, Edward takes her with him to the office, and when he can't, she stays with Nana Esme or Aunt Rose." I loved that he felt comfortable enough to call them Nana and Aunt, but I dreaded the day that relationship changed. They were all around a lot of the time at the moment, but once the house was finished they would probably go back to their usual lives.

**~ oOo ~**

That day came a little sooner than I expected when one day a U-Haul was parked outside Edward's house before ten in the morning. I had to admit that I was curious as I was under the impression that the inside wasn't completely finished. Emmett and Edward and a couple of the guys were trading off and carrying boxes and furniture up the steps to the house. There didn't seem to be enough to fill a four-bedroom house, but any questions I had were answered when a delivery truck drew up later in the day. The two men and Edward and Emmett unloaded two bedroom sets and a huge sectional sofa.

I sighed and withdrew from my watchpoint behind the curtain in my bedroom, realizing that it was high time I got over my obsession with Edward. I was sure that it wouldn't be too long before his partner and child moved in.

It was hot and humid as it usually was in August. I'd had a cool shower earlier and changed into my night clothes, but hadn't yet felt tired enough to lie down and sleep. I hadn't drawn my curtains and my window was wide open, but there was no breeze to be had. To be fair, I could have turned on the air conditioning, but I'd never really liked the way it made me feel. I'd already checked on Ben and found him sleeping in his usual curled-up position with all the covers thrown on the floor. He looked comfortable enough that I didn't bother to move him or cover him, and instead I'd just folded the sheet at the bottom of the bed in case he wanted to pull something over himself sometime during the night.

I returned to my room and leaned out of the open window, listening to the sound of the surf a few hundred yards away, debating on whether to fetch a cold drink or lay down and try to sleep. My head was full of thoughts of Edward so that I thought I was dreaming when I heard a whispered shout from below my window.

"Bella. Bella," he whisper-shouted. "Are you awake?"

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"I need some help, or rather Cookie does. Her puppies are coming and she seems to be in a little distress. Would you come over and take a look? Please?"

"It's late, Edward. Come on up." I slid my robe on and headed to the front door, opening it as he stepped off the top step. I invited him in and led him to the kitchen. "I don't know much about birthing puppies, Edward. Wouldn't it be better to call the vet?"

"I called them and they can't come for a couple of hours. Some sort of emergency." He ran his fingers through his hair and then gripped the back of his neck. "I just need you to come and have a look and help me keep her calm. It's her first litter and she's a little worried."

"Naturally, she would be. Not all dogs are born knowing what to do, but what about Ben? I can't leave him here on his own."

"Well, if it's alright with you, I can carry him over to my house and put him in the spare room. The bed's already made up. He'll be perfectly safe, I promise."

I took a deep breath and decided that despite my attraction for this man, I couldn't leave him alone to cope with Cookie. Not that I knew a great deal more than him, I suspected, but I could help keep them both calm. His stress was undoubtedly adding to her worry.

"Okay," I agreed. "Come on, this way."

Edward sniggered when he saw Ben. "Does he always sleep like that?"

"Has since he was a baby. I never could keep any covers on him." I stepped forward, brushing against him as I did. Every inch of my skin tingled and I closed my eyes for a second, willing my reaction to fade. Wrapping Ben in his comforter, I moved back, careful not to touch Edward again, and watched as he tenderly picked him up without waking him. While he headed to the front door, I slipped into my room and tugged on my chucks.

Outside, the air had cooled a little and the night was quiet, only disturbed by the faint sound of the surf. In silence, we walked across the street and up the steps to the covered porch, which was lit by lights at each end. At one end there was a double swing seat and a small table between the two. At the other, there was a low double seat covered in plump cushions that looked like a lovely place to sit and read or cuddle up with someone.

Edward pushed the door with his foot and then nodded at me as it swung open. "Go on in, Bella." I stepped over the threshold and breathed in the scent of new wood. Whatever cologne Edward wore permeated the air and once again I had to close my eyes and remind myself that he belonged to someone else; I was here to help Cookie and nothing more.

I closed the door behind him and then followed him to the right, along a short hallway. He stepped into a bedroom on the left which looked out over the ocean and carefully placed Ben in bed. Ben hadn't woken at all and simply kicked off the comforter and screwed his body up into his normal sleeping position. I stepped across the room and quietly slid the window open and turned to find Edward brushing the hair off Ben's face.

My heart clenched at how good he was with him and something like jealousy skimmed through me. I resolutely pushed it down; he wasn't mine and never would be.

"Are you sure he'll be okay there?" I asked as we left the room, leaving the door open a crack so I'd hear him if he woke.

"He's fine, don't worry, Bella."

Edward led me back the way we'd come and into the family room. A low whine from the room off the kitchen reminded me of the reason I was there. The room had been set up with a large square box that I recognized from the time Mom and I had lived in Phoenix. The woman next door had used one when one of her dogs produced a litter of puppies.

I was impressed by how clean the room was. Cookie was sitting to one side of the bed and panting heavily, although she didn't look as if she was particularly distressed. I realized that it was likely that it was Edward who was suffering from that and watched as he knelt down beside the bed and stroked her, murmuring comforting sounds.

The base of the bed was covered in newspaper, and I could see where Cookie had ripped some of it up, a common sign that she was in labor. I stepped through the opening in the side of the box and knelt down beside her, smoothing my hand over her head. She closed her eyes but didn't move away, so I knew she was comfortable with me being so close.

Over the next few hours, Cookie panted and pushed stoically, birthing each puppy fairly easily and accepting my help to clean them up when they started arriving quickly after the first one. Animals always coped much better than people, their instincts taking over, and Cookie was no exception. Each baby was licked thoroughly, and Cookie allowed me to rub them over with a clean towel; each one was perfect and I lost my heart to every single one.

Edward's phone rang at three o'clock. "Hi Ellis, thanks for calling me back. Actually, she's doing fine now." He laughed at something that was said on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, I think it was more a case of me panicking on her behalf."

Another short silence and then he looked at me as he answered what, I gathered, was a question. "I have a neighbor here who knows much more than I do, and she's been great in keeping Cookie and me calm."

He listened for a few seconds more before finishing the conversation. "Thanks, but there's no need for you to come now. Cookie's already had four puppies, and they all seem to be doing well." When he looked at me, I nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll see you sometime tomorrow afternoon. Thanks, Ellis."

He turned to me with a slow smile; the kind that sent my pulse racing. "Ellis is my vet, if you hadn't gotten that from the conversation."

"Yeah, I got that. Cookie is doing perfectly," I assured him. "I think she may have a couple more to come, but she's done really well."

By six in the morning, I was beginning to feel the effects of being awake for almost twenty-four hours. Edward had kept me supplied with bottles of water, but it was coffee I really needed now. When I leaned back against the side of the box beside Cookie, who seemed to be taking a break between puppies, I just had to close my eyes for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Bella, you look absolutely exhausted. Can I get you a coffee?" Edward's soft voice broke through the light doze I'd fallen into.

"Thanks, Edward, that would be perfect. I need something to keep me awake for a while longer to make sure Cookie's doing okay, although it seems she's taken to motherhood very well so far." I blinked and stretched, trying to shake off the need to fall asleep.

Edward's eyes widened as his eyes flicked down. The tops of his ears turned pink and I remembered that I was wearing an old t-shirt that was tighter than the ones I usually wore.

I could feel my cheeks heat and pulled my top down as far as I could to cover my stomach. Edward said nothing, leaving the room quickly.

The coffee he brought back helped, and I was able to stay awake long enough for Cookie to produce three more beautiful chocolate babies. They were so gorgeous, I knew that the moment Ben saw them the battle would be lost and, to be honest, I was really taken with them, too.

Edward and I hadn't said much for the last two hours; I think the lack of sleep was catching up with us both. After I had yawned for the tenth time, he broke the silence. "I think she'll be okay now, Bella. She hasn't shown any signs of another puppy coming in a while. I have another guest room if you'd like to lie down for a bit."

I shook my head. "Ben will be awake soon. I need to be there for him." I yawned again and slumped back against the wall behind me. Cookie seemed to have fallen asleep, and I really wanted to join her.

"Come on, Bella. I can watch him for a few hours. It's the least I can do for you since you've given up a whole night to help Cookie."

At that moment, a yell from the next room had me lurching to my feet. "Mom." His shout was concerned, but not panicked. I left the room to find him sitting in the middle of the bed, blinking sleepily. "Why are we at Edward's house, Mom?"

I sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his wayward hair from his face. "Well, Edward came to get me last night while you were asleep because Cookie had her puppies and she needed a little help."

Edward had followed me and was leaning against the door frame looking far more put together than he should have been after twenty-four hours without sleep. I had no doubt that I looked far more of a disaster. "Hi, Ben. Would you like to come and see them?" Far quicker than he normally was, Ben was up and running after Edward within minutes. "You'll have to be quiet so you don't disturb them, okay?"

Ben nodded enthusiastically and approached the bed quietly. "There's a lot of them, isn't there? How many did she have? "

Edward kneeled down beside Cookie, who lifted her head and yawned before laying her head back down and returning to her slumber. "She had seven, and your mom was really helpful in keeping Cookie calm. I'm glad she was here."

Ben kneeled down beside Edward asking if he could touch them and with permission, carefully stroked each of them very lightly on the head, while Cookie opened one eye occasionally to make sure all her babies were fine.

"Bella, you look dead on your feet. If you don't want to stay here, go home and get a few hours sleep instead. I'll look after Ben; he's no trouble." When I hesitated, he gave me that look, that one with the pouty lips. I closed my eyes, giving in.

"Okay, but promise me you'll come and get me in a few hours. You've been up just as long as I have."

"Okay, let's compromise. I'll come back with you so you can get Ben something to wear and then I'll get Rose to come and take him until the end of the day. That way, we'll both get some sleep."

I thought for a few minutes and the idea of a few hour's sleep was too good to pass up on. I nodded my agreement and Edward turned back toward Ben. "Come on, let's get you some clothes and call Aunt Rose. Your mom and I are both in need of some sleep. Is that okay?"

Ben nodded and reluctantly headed for the front door, trailing Edward while I collected the comforter from the bedroom and then caught up with them as they crossed the road and climbed the steps to my front door. In my haste the previous evening, I hadn't locked it and Ben pushed it open.

"Go on, Bella, you look dead on your feet. I'll take care of Ben and call Rose. He'll be fine with her until late afternoon." Edward gently urged me to take advantage of his offer.

"You be good for Edward and Rose, and I'll see you in a few hours, okay?" Ben nodded and within fifteen minutes the house was still and silent. I crawled into bed and was asleep almost before my head hit the pillow.

~ oOo ~


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the next chapter; hope you like it**

**As always thank you to pre-readers and Betas alike and for all of you who are kind enough to follow or favorite.**

**And last but not least those who take the time to leave a review**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters; I'm just borrowing**

* * *

**From Lemonade to Love Chapter 5**

**Summary**

It seemed natural to take fresh, cold, homemade lemonade to the construction site across the road. Little did she know that the simple action would lead to love.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I woke to brilliant sunshine and a warm breeze coming through the window. Stretching, I reached out to turn the clock in my direction, sitting up sharply when it showed 4:15. I'd been asleep for almost seven hours and felt much better for it. There was no sound from the rest of the house so I guessed that Ben was still with Rose, or maybe with Edward. Finding Rose's number in my phone, I dialed it and listened to it ring.

"Hi, Bella, how are you?" Rose's voice sounded breathless. In the background, I could hear the shrieking of children and Emmett's voice roaring. They sounded as if they were having a great time.

"I'm good, Rose. Thanks for taking Ben for the day. He sounds as if he's having a good time."

Rose laughed. "I think it's Emmett who's having the time of his life. He keeps telling me it's time we tried for a boy, but I'm not sure I'm up for a mini-Emmett. The girls are handful enough."

"Sounds like you've had your hands full, and I'm really grateful. I had no idea it took so long for a dog to give birth to puppies, but I was glad to help. Truthfully, they're absolutely gorgeous."

"Yeah, Ben's been talking about it all day. You're going to have a hard time saying 'no' to him."

"Do you want me to collect him now?"

"If you want, but Edward's here and he's leaving in around half an hour. He can bring Ben home with him if you like. It'll save you a trip."

"That would be great, Rose, and thank you again. If ever you need someone to look after the girls, call me, please."

"Thanks, Bella. See you soon."

I felt energized after a long shower, washing and conditioning my hair well. I was just finishing putting it up into a ponytail when Ben flung open the front door and rushed into the room like a whirlwind.

"Mom, Mom! Can I go and see Cookie and the puppies again, please? Edward says it's okay with him if it's okay with you." Ben barely took a breath between sentences.

"Well hello to you, too, young man."

"Sorry, Mom, but can I?"

"Have you eaten?" I asked. He nodded enthusiastically and turned his blue eyes pleadingly on me.

"Yes, Rose sent Emmett out for burgers before Edward brought me home. Can I go, please, Mom?"

I looked up at Edward standing in the doorway, smirking as I folded under Ben's pleading. "You're no help, are you?" He grinned at me, and I turned my attention back to Ben. "Come on, then." I slid my shoes on and followed the two of them over to Edward's house. It seemed that I would be drawn into his life no matter what and, to be honest, I was tired of fighting to stay away from him.

Cookie was looking very pleased with herself and appeared to have a great big grin on her face. She didn't seem to be at all worried as we crowded into the room.

"They're beautiful, aren't they, Mom? There are three girls and four boys and they're all really strong and healthy, the vet said so when he came to look at them this morning." He took a break and turned those eyes on me again. "Can we have one, please, Mom? I promise I'll clean up after him and look after him and walk him every day. I'm old enough now, aren't I? Please, can we have one?"

"Well, are you sure you'll be able to clean up after him? He might mess in the house until he's old enough to be able to ask to go out, and it'll be your job to teach him." As if he could sense my capitulation, he began to hop up and down, nodding his head at every question. "Okay then, yes. You can choose one."

With a fist pump and a squeal of excitement that he immediately squashed, Ben capered around the room and out into the family room. His excitement was catching and made me glad that I'd agreed. While Ben went back to Cookie to see if he could choose just one puppy, Edward and I stood in the doorway.

"How much are you selling them for, Edward?"

"I've no idea, Bella. I haven't thought that far ahead." He rubbed his hand over his face and then through his hair. "Let me do a bit of checking, and I'll let you know. We've got a few weeks before they're ready and Ben is likely to change his mind a few times before we get to that stage."

I nodded, turning back to look at Ben as he talked to Cookie and the puppies. "Do you—would you like something to drink? Water, soda, iced tea?" Edward asked. I decided that if I was going to do this friend thing, then the least I could do was accept his offer. I followed him out into the family room, taking a seat at the breakfast counter to watch him make a jug of iced tea. An hour later, after finishing up the tea and a sandwich that Edward insisted on making me since I'd not eaten as yet, I pulled a very reluctant Ben away from the puppies.

I had vacation time saved up, and James was happy to let me take it all at the same time so I could spend the last few weeks of the summer vacation with Ben. He, of course, was absolutely besotted with Cookie's puppies and insisted on dropping in every day to see them. As Edward predicted, every day he changed his mind on which puppy he wanted to choose. Rose called toward the end of the week, asking if he wanted to join her and Emmett and the girls for the day with a visit to the local zoo. I had to solemnly agree that I would make sure to look in on _his_ puppy before he happily left without a backward glance.

Truthfully, I was looking forward to spending a day at the beach, catching up on my reading. I gathered my hat, sunglasses, lotion, and towels and headed off after a light breakfast. I hadn't been there for more than an hour when a shadow blocked the sun and I looked up to see Edward looking down at me.

"Hey, Bella. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No, of course not, Edward." I turned over and pulled my sunglasses down off of their perch on my head, placing my book face down on my towel. "What brings you down here?"

"Well, I saw you leave, and I figured that maybe we could get to know each other a little better. It's difficult to get into any meaningful conversation with kids around all the time."

He took a seat beside me and started talking about Ben and his obsession with the puppies, gradually extending the conversation to books, music, and films. I found that we liked a lot of the same things. He asked about Ben's father and I told him that I hadn't seen him since before Ben was born. The subject drifted to jobs and I told him about finally getting my degree and how I lucked out with James and LoneStar Publishing.

He was so easy to talk to that I found myself telling him about my mom and the reason I moved to Carolina Beach. I hoped that he would reciprocate about his partner and daughter, but he never mentioned them at all. I was beginning to wonder where they were and what sort of relationship they had. Deciding that it was none of my business, I changed the subject to his job.

"What sort of work do you do, Edward? Well, I know you build houses and can take the whole summer off, but what about the rest of the year?"

He laughed before answering, "Well, I studied to be an architect in college, but I hated working in an office and I didn't want to design skyscrapers and office buildings. I grew up in Charlotte, but Mom and Dad had a beach house, and we spent every minute we could there. I spent a few years working for a large company a couple of hours drive from my parents' house. Eventually, I decided that big business wasn't for me and when the drive began to wear on me, I had the idea of setting up my own company, working with people who want something different, using recycled materials and green options wherever possible. The decision to set up in Wilmington was a no-brainer after Mom and Dad sold the house in Charlotte and moved to the beach house in Wilmington."

He took a long swig of the bottle of water he'd brought with him, reminding me that I should do the same, and then continued. "I enjoy working on the building side and spend most of my time working alongside the guys I employ. That's why I can take the whole summer off to build my own place, just the way I like it."

"What about Emmett? Is he an architect, too?"

"No, but we are business partners. We both went to Duke University, although he's a year older than me. He played college football for the Blue Devils and was picked up by the Carolina Panthers in his last year. Unfortunately, he tore his ACL only a few months into his career and after a year of surgeries and rehab, he found out that while he could probably still play, it wouldn't be at a professional level."

"That couldn't have been easy for him to accept."

"It wasn't all bad; that's where he met Rose—she was his physiotherapist. Anyway, Emmett's always been easy going so rather than get pissed off, we talked about setting up our own company, and he ended up taking courses for roofing, plumbing, and electric. He covers that part of the projects we take on."

We spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know one another better, and I couldn't help but wish he was available, though I was determined that at the very least we could be friends. As the sun started its glide to the horizon behind us, lengthening our shadows, we packed away the remains of the food we'd brought with us and slowly made our way back up the beach toward our separate homes. Despite the slow pace, it was inevitable that our time together would come to an end, and we stood at the end of his driveway in silence. Rose and Emmett's SUV was parked beside Edward's truck, and I could hear the laughter coming from the back deck.

"Well. I'd better fetch my son. It's not far off his bedtime, and I do like him to calm down a little before we get there, or I'll never get him to sleep."

Edward seemed just as reluctant to bring the day to an end as I was. I watched his eyes flick from mine down to my lips and back again and I knew that he was thinking the same; I wanted to kiss him, too. I couldn't let that happen or I'd be totally lost; there was no way I could take that step without knowing about the little girl and the woman I'd seen him with. To make things worse, I was just too much of a coward to ask.

Frustrated with myself, I followed him up the steps to the rear deck where I found the kids playing a board game that involved a lot of shouting and hilarity. "Hi, Ben," I called as I walked across to the seating area. "Did you have a good day at the zoo?"

He looked up at me from his seat, his face wreathed in smiles. Whatever I felt for Edward Cullen paled in comparison to my need to keep that smile on his face. "It was great, Mom. Emmett bought me this." He pulled out a stuffed lion from behind him, brandishing it in my face. "The lions were my favorite."

Emmett offered me a beer, and as I could see that the game the kids were playing was almost finished, I decided that a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. Edward decided to shower off the sand and suntan lotion and disappeared inside the house, returning ten minutes later in shorts and a white t-shirt that clung to his slightly damp body.

_How much more sexy could one woman take?_I mused.

"Hey, Bella. You and Ben are coming to the barbeque this weekend, aren't you? Sort of a housewarming and for the girls' birthday."

"Sounds perfect, Emmett. What time? Can I bring anything?" I wasn't sure that spending more time in Edward's company was good for my heart, but I found that I loved his family, too. At that thought, I stilled, turning the thought over in my mind, Was it possible to fall in love with someone in such a short time? Did I even know him enough for that? And more to the point, if it was as true as the thought, what the heck was I going to do now?

~ oOo ~


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: And now Bella finds out the truth about Edward**

**Looking forward to your comments and yes, I know, she should have just asked.**

**A huge heartfelt thanks MeteroOnAMoonlessNight for beta'ing and a huge shout-out for the lovely annaharding, who is slowly teaching my brain to think both before and after I write. I don;t know what I'd do without you both, but I do know that my words wouldn't make nearly as much sense**

**My usual thanks for every follow and favorite and especially your kind reviews - they make my day, week and year**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the copyright and I own this story**

* * *

**From Lemonade to Love**

**Summary**

It seemed natural to take fresh, cold, homemade lemonade to the construction site across the road. Little did she know that the simple action would lead to love.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I decided that I would go to the barbeque, even though it might have been against my better judgment. Ben was very vocal about how much he wanted to see the puppies and the fact that Emmett, Rose and the girls would be there was just the icing on the cake. Charlie would be coming to collect Ben on Sunday, and it was the last time he would see the puppies for a week. I think that was the real reason he wanted to be there.

The sun was still high in the sky when Ben persuaded me that it was the right time to arrive at Edward's house. I'd made some pasta salad and some pastries to add to the mountain of food that would no doubt be spread out on the tables on the back deck. I knocked on the door, pushing it open at a muffled yell from inside the house. Stepping inside the family room, I called out that it was me and heard Edward say he'd be out in a minute and to make myself at home. Ben, of course, headed straight for what had become known as Cookie's room.

A few minutes later, Edward walked into the room from the hallway that led from the bedrooms, still rubbing at his wet hair with a towel. Dressed in dark wash jeans and a plain white t-shirt, he looked good enough to eat. I just hoped that my cheeks hadn't given away my thoughts.

_When would I get over this attraction? He was taken; he had a child, and there was no way that he could be mine._

"Hmm, Ben insisted we come over early. I brought some pasta salad, home-baked muffins and cookies, and some lemonade. Where do you want them?"

"Can you put them on the counter for now, please? I'm going to keep the food indoors so the bugs don't feast on it."

"Is there anything I can do to—er, for you?"

The faint grin that crossed his face told me that he'd caught my slip up, but he said nothing. "Ben's with Cookie, isn't he?"

"Where else?" I said dryly. "Right now, they're way more important than me."

For the next couple of hours, I helped Edward to marinate the meat, put together the salad vegetables, and make the lasagna. The slight awkwardness that always seemed to accompany us when we were alone together faded away, and I found myself really enjoying the domesticity of the situation.

Twilight approached and everyone started arriving. First were Emmett, Rose, and the girls, who immediately found their way to Cookie's room. When the noise escalated too far, Edward finally stepped in and told all three kids that she needed to rest and shooed them out onto the deck. Some of the guys who'd worked on the house arrived with their plus-ones. Emmett insisted on being the head chef and lit the grill after the outside lights were switched on.

My heart sank when one of the last to arrive was the beautiful woman I'd seen with Edward that day at the beach, and with her was the dark-haired child, who looked to be around five years old. As my eyes washed over her features, I couldn't see anything of her mother or Edward in her.

Edward picked the child up and sat her on his hip, kissing the top of her head. He hugged the woman close to his other side and kissed her on the cheek. When Reagan and Emma saw them, they rushed back inside, shrieking with excitement, not seeming to have anything in between whispering and full-on shouting. I had an idea that it was Emmett's influence, since he was the same. Rose shushed them, reminding them about the puppies, and for a short while they managed to chatter quietly about the puppy Ben was getting.

The woman hugging Edward stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, and he nodded at what she said, giving her a huge smile. Jealousy streaked through me and I had to turn away for a moment, heading over to grab the meat from the fridge to make sure it was ready for Emmett to grill.

Meanwhile, Reagan and Emma had taken the little girl's hands and headed back outside, with Ben following behind, while Edward returned to help with the food preparation. Working side by side with him was distracting, the warmth of his skin radiating over me and the scent of his cologne invading my senses. I found myself standing outside beside Emmett with no idea what I had talked to Edward about. My mind had been going over that day on the beach and how great the woman, the little girl, and Edward looked together, and how happy they were.

Staring sightlessly out over the ocean, I sighed quietly. Now that the whole house was finished, including the room with a bucket of pink paint and a princess bed, I was sure it would be no time at all before the three of them moved in together. The disappointment weighed heavily on me until I shook it off with a shrug, determined that I would make myself get over it. I could at least be a good friend.

Ben, Reagan, Emma and the little girl were playing a game at the end of the deck with a few of the guys they'd been hanging around with all summer joining in. I left Emmett barbequing and headed back inside to finish laying out the food from the fridge on the table and the counter. I didn't usually drink when I was out with Ben, but I figured that he was safe enough with everyone around. To be honest, I really needed one.

Grabbing a beer, I turned around to see Edward sitting on the sofa with the woman seated beside him. They seemed so close that I decided that, for now, I couldn't watch him with her. I'd speculated many times over the last few weeks as to the nature of their relationship, wondering if they weren't together and were just co-parenting. Watching them tonight told me that there was real affection between them, and it was obvious to anyone who saw them that they both loved the little girl.

I wandered into Cookie's room, which was empty of kids for the moment, and slid to the floor beside Cookie. "Why does he have to be with someone, Cookie? I could see us being together, but now that I've seen him with them, I'm pretty sure there isn't any way that's going to happen." Cookie huffed and nudged my hand with her head, encouraging me to stroke her while I sipped at my beer, contemplating how the hell I could just be friends with him.

The door inched open, letting in the sound of laughter, and the one person I didn't really want to talk to slipped inside. I put a smile on my face as she asked if I was okay with some company.

"Yes, of course," I answered as she took a seat.

"Hi," she began. "I'm Esme, Edward's mom, and you must be Bella. Edward talks about you all the time."

Stunned into almost silence at the revelation that she wasn't Edward's partner, I could barely get out a hello.

"Carlisle, Edward's dad, was called into the clinic on an emergency—not that I'm happy about that—and will be along shortly."

"Um, how far did you have to come?" I asked when what I really wanted to know was where the girl's mom was.

"Not far," she answered. "We live in Wilmington now, where Emmett and Rose live. The boys have their business based there, but Edward wanted a quieter way of life, which is why he built this house here. What about you? Do you come from around here?"

I explained that I'd lived in lots of places while I was a small child but ended up with my dad in Washington. "I liked it there very much, but when I had Ben, I decided that I wanted to live where it was warmer all the time but still give him the small-town life that I'd always loved. Have you always lived in this area?" I asked.

"No, we originally come from Charlotte. That's where the boys grew up, but we spent many happy holidays at our beach house in Wilmington. Carlisle was a surgical oncologist at one of the larger hospitals, so you can imagine how busy he was. He often only made it down for a few days during our vacation time."

The longer we talked, the more I liked her and felt a little foolish for thinking that she was Edward's partner. However, I was too embarrassed to say anything.

"What changed?" I asked. "What made you move to Wilmington permanently?"

Esme's face turned a little sad, and I was almost sorry that I'd asked the question, but she continued nonetheless. "Five years ago, when we still lived in Charlotte, Carlisle had a patient, Siobhan, with stage three cancer. She seemed to be doing fine, although the chemo wasn't working as quickly as he would have liked. So she asked for her options, and one of those was surgery to remove some of the larger growths in the hopes of prolonging her life."

She sighed and stood, walking over to Cookie's bed and stroking her head. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" she said, changing the subject for a moment. "I hear Ben has managed to get you to agree to one. Alice would love one, too."

My heart thumped uncomfortably at the mention of the child as I waited for Esme to continue.

"Anyway, there were complications and Siobhan died on the table, leaving her two-year-old daughter and no relatives. She also left a will, which she'd written only two days before, asking Carlisle and me to adopt her. We had to go through many hoops to be approved to foster first, and eventually we adopted her when she was four.

After Siobhan died, Carlisle sort of lost his way a little. He worked more and more hours, taking on patient after patient. I think he was trying to make up for Siobhan's death when it was nothing he did or didn't do—it was just her time. It all came to a head when Carlisle had a heart attack. That's the point at which I finally decided enough was enough. I insisted that he retire immediately, and while he recovered, I arranged for us to move to our beach house permanently."

She huffed. "I didn't have as much success as I'd wanted—he just can't sit back and do nothing. We eventually compromised and now runs a free clinic at St. Mary's Health Center in Wilmington. He still works more days than I'd like, but long ago I accepted that Carlisle was a man who wanted to help everyone, and this is his way of doing that."

"Oh, God." I'd blurted out the words before I'd engaged my brain, and covered my face with my hands. I wasn't just embarrassed now, I was absolutely mortified.

"What is it, Bella?" Esme sat beside me again, her arm over my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Alice isn't Edward's child," I whispered through my fingers.

"No, she's not." When I found the courage to look at her, she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"How can you laugh about it, Esme? I thought—thought that you and Edward—and Alice—" I covered my face again and groaned in embarrassment, as Esme threw back her head, seemingly finding the whole situation funny, her laughter now bouncing around the room.

"God, I'm so embarrassed, Esme, and really sorry."

Esme managed to stop laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't be. I'm flattered you thought I was that young."

"Stop it." I found myself giggling along with her. "I've been pushing Edward away, thinking he was in a relationship and had a child."

"Well, I know that he really likes you and hasn't shut up about you since he started building this house. I feel I know you already." She hugged me. "Go and find him, Bella. Explain why you've kept him at arm's length, although, you just have to tell me what he says and the look on his face when you tell him exactly what you were thinking." She bit her lip but couldn't stop another giggle from slipping out.

The door slid open and Edward poked his head around it. "Am I interrupting anything?" he smiled, and I could feel my face flush.

"No, everything's fine, Edward. What is it?" Esme asked.

"I'm looking for Bella. I think Ben's eaten too much—although he's vomited most of it up, I'd say."

"Is he okay?" I asked, standing.

"I think he's fine, but he was asking for you."

"I'll be right there." Edward nodded and eyed Esme and me before retreating and leaving the door open.

Esme hugged me. "Don't worry, Bella. Edward _will_ understand."

I nodded and hugged her back. "Ben's off to stay with my Dad and step-mom for a week before school. I'll come and find Edward tomorrow and talk to him."

~ oOo ~


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Finally, they talk**

**My thanks for followers, favourites and reviewers. Each one I read lifts my heart**

**My everlasting thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight and annaharding for their tireless assistance in making my words sound good**

**Discalimer: SM owns the copyright to Twilight and all the characters**

* * *

**From Lemonade to Love Chapter 7**

**Summary**

It seemed natural to take fresh, cold homemade lemonade to the construction site across the road. Little did she know where that the simple action would lead.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Dad had called a few weeks ago to let me know when he and Sue would be coming for a long weekend. The previous year, Dad had suggested that this time they take Ben back with them for a weekend. I was reluctant to let him out of my sight, but he was so excited about it, I couldn't say no. Ben was so homesick that first time that I was on the verge of jumping on a plane to bring him home, but then Dad had taken him fishing and that was the turning point. Ben absolutely loved the time he spent with them. So, when Dad had spoken to me and then suggested to me that they do the same thing again, of course, Ben had jumped at the chance. This time, he would be gone for a little longer.

I couldn't say I was looking forward to being without Ben—he was such an integral part of my life—but time completely by myself was enticing, too. Since Dad and Sue would only be staying for the weekend before returning to Washington, they wouldn't be renting a car. I drove to Wilmington International Airport to pick them up with Ben bouncing around in his car seat in the back.

We spent an enjoyable weekend where Ben showed Dad and Sue all of his favorite places along the beach and dragged him across to Edward's to proudly show off his puppy. Now that I knew the truth about Esme and Alice, I allowed myself to be aware of Edward's gaze. Whenever I looked in his direction, his eyes were always on me.

On Sunday evening, while cooking dinner, Sue brought up the subject of Edward. I should have known that she missed nothing. "What's going on with you and this Edward?"

"Nothing." I didn't want to talk about it until I'd cleared the air with him.

"Doesn't seem like nothing from his side." Her remark made my heart beat a little faster. The thought that maybe he wanted more was exciting and worrying at the same time. I had Ben to think about. What if it didn't work out between us? We lived on opposite sides of the same street. I'd agreed to letting Ben have one of Cookie's puppies, and our lives and those of his family were beginning to link together. If we didn't work out, I'd have to face him every day.

A nudge from Sue brought me back to the present. "Whatever it is you're worrying about, sweetheart—don't. It'll all work out fine if it's meant to be, so stop overthinking everything."

She hugged me, and although it didn't make everything better, it steadied me and calmed my almost frantic thoughts. As she stepped back, returning to the task of chopping vegetables, I took a deep breath. "Thank you," I said simply.

"What are mothers for?" she replied.

Dinner was a lively affair with Ben's excitement about the next week spilling over. Dad wasn't a lot better, and both Sue and I grinned at their happiness. Even if I would miss him this week, it was worth it to see how happy it made them.

Their flight the next day was mid-afternoon, and by the time I got back from the airport, it was dusk and Edward's truck was gone. That was just as well, because I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk to him yet. Telling him what I'd thought of the situation with him, Alice, and Esme would be embarrassing, but I had no idea how to broach the subject of my feelings. It was way too early to tell him everything.

**~ oOo ~**

I didn't sleep for more than a few hours that night. Apart from the temperature and humidity, my thoughts kept revolving around the conversation that I needed to have with Edward. It did cross my mind that I could just ignore it, but the thought of not knowing what we might have was worse.

Dawn found me seated out on the porch with a cup of coffee. Edward's truck was back, but all the lights in the house were dark. My stomach was in knots and my thoughts were whirling around in my head, imagining every scenario under the sun. As the sun rose above the horizon, flooding the beach with its rose gold rays, I made my way back inside to get dressed. After a quick shower to freshen up, I dried my hair and tied it back in a ponytail. After getting dressed as I usually did in shorts and a thin-strapped t-shirt and slipping on my flip-flops, I headed over to Edward's.

He was an early riser, and even at eight-thirty in the morning he was likely to be out on the back deck. Making my way across the street, I climbed the steps to the front porch and tapped on the door. A deep bark from inside told me that Cookie had heard, and then footsteps came closer to the door. I took a deep breath and swallowed, waiting for the door to open.

"Hey, Bella. Come on in. You want coffee?" Edward swung the door wider and stood to one side.

"Thanks, Edward, that would be great." The last thing I needed was another coffee, but I also needed something to do with my hands.

After pouring the coffee, Edward handed me one and we headed out to the back deck, taking a seat at the table while I sat on the swing seat on the other side. After a few minutes with only the quiet sounds of the ocean between us, he sat back.

"How are you coping without Ben? It's gotta be strange being on your own."

"Yes, it's odd, but kind of nice, too. Not sure what I'm going to do, but I'm definitely going to enjoy the peace and quiet. I didn't realize how much noise one small boy could make until he wasn't there, and he's only been gone for half a day."

"Yeah, they can be pretty noisy. I love my nieces and my sister, but I'm glad when they leave, too."

I looked out over the ocean, watching as the few tourists who were left began to arrive at the beach. "You wanna take a walk on the beach, Edward?" I blurted out.

He looked at me and then shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Just let me get my flip-flops." He headed inside, returning a minute later. I followed him down the steps onto the sand and we walked side by side toward the water's edge. "From your silence, Bella, I'm guessing you have something you want to say."

"Um, yeah, I just don't know where to start."

"I always find the beginning is as good a place as any."

He allowed me a few more minutes and I gathered my thoughts together. "Well, I know I've blown a bit hot and cold ever since we met, and I wanted to explain. That day on the beach when we first met Cookie?"

"Yes, she and Ben hit it off right away."

"Well, I saw you with Esme and Alice." He looked at me, saying nothing and waiting for me to continue. "And, I thought that she was your partner and Alice was your daughter," I rushed out.

"What?" Edward stood stock still while I continued to walk on for a few paces. "Alice? I think I can see that, but Mom?" He looked horrified. "Why would you think that?"

"In my defense, I couldn't see Esme's face." I almost grinned at the look on Edward's face. "I'm sure that if I had, I wouldn't have made that assumption."

"But—but, she's my mom, Bella."

I suppressed the giggle trying to break free. "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean anything by it." Slipping my flip-flops off, I tucked my arm into his as we meandered along the beach through the shallow water.

"Did you have breakfast, Bella?" Edward, it seemed, wanted to change the subject completely. For the moment, I let him. Step one, apologize. Next was a frank talk about feelings and that wasn't so easy.

"Nothing yet, Edward. What did you have in mind?"

"How about we make a late breakfast of pancakes and bacon? Or we could go to the diner if you'd prefer?"

"Your place, please. I'd like that." We wandered back along the way we'd come and inside the house where Edward pulled out the makings for pancakes and I grabbed the bacon. Together we prepared a stack of pancakes, bacon, and cut up fruit and then ferried everything out onto the deck, taking the same seats as earlier. At intervals, Edward stared out over the ocean, shaking his head, as if he couldn't believe what I'd thought.

"Edward?" I placed my flatware down and put my hand on his. "Edward, I really am sorry for thinking you and your mom—"

"It's okay, Bella." He looked over at me. "Well, not exactly okay, but understandable. I'm not angry at all." He laughed outright. "In fact, it's pretty amusing, really. Was this what you and Mom were talking about on Friday?"

I nodded. "She told me about your dad and Alice." He laughed again. "Don't laugh, I made a mistake." Before I could stop the words, my mouth began a conversation that I wasn't sure I was ready to have. "Hmm, she also mentioned that you'd talked to her about me."

His laughter stopped and he looked at me more seriously. "And what else?"

"She said that you were interested." It was time to man-up, as it were. "I know I've been all over the place the last few weeks, but that was only because I really like you, and then when I thought you had a partner, I tried my best not to be jealous and to be your friend."

"And now, Bella? What do you feel now?" Edward sat forward in his seat waiting for my answer.

"Well, now that I know you don't have a partner or a child—not that it would matter if you did have a child—umm, I thought we could sort of begin again."

He pushed his seat away from the table and took the seat beside me, slowly leaning in toward me, looking between my eyes and my lips before settling his gently on mine. A buzz of electricity made my lips tingle, and as he withdrew, my lips chased his and my arms snaked around his neck. It didn't take long for him to get the idea, and he pulled me closer to his body, deepening our kiss, his tongue invading my mouth.

Eventually, breathing became important and it was my turn to withdraw. Edward, his chest heaving, leaned back in the seat, drawing me with him. I settled back with him, his arm over my shoulder, neither of us speaking for a few minutes while our breathing calmed.

"I'm not complaining, but where do we go from here, Edward?"

"Well, since you like me and I like you, maybe we should spend the next few days getting to know each other better. What do you think?" A wide grin formed on his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling with humor.

We'd been dancing around each other for weeks, and I knew it was time for me to take my courage in both hands. I stood and then in one quick move, straddled his lap and tangled my hands in the hair at the base of his neck. I felt him shudder and his eyes closed for a second, swallowing hard. I couldn't resist him. The warm sunshine smell of his skin, the faint scent of his shower gel, the light cologne he wore. My eyes were glued to the open neck of his t-shirt and my lips were drawn irresistibly to the skin at the base of his throat. I lowered my head and planted a kiss in the hollow, tracing my way over his Adam's apple and along that sharp stubble-covered jaw to the place where the pulse in his neck beat, watching as it escalated at the same rate as the hardness I could feel nudging at me from in between my legs.

Inside and out, I throbbed to the beat of his desire, my own rising to meet it. His hands drifted from my waist down to cup my ass, his fingers sliding under the hem to run along the edge of my panties. Pulling me toward him and jerking his hips up, he rubbed me in all the right places, and our lips met over and over again in kisses that became deeper, wetter, and sloppy. Our tongues tangled together until I ran out of breath and had to pull back. That didn't stop Edward from lavishing my neck with more hot open-mouth kisses, returning to my lips when I could breathe again.

Eventually, our kisses slowed and I rested my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent while our breathing slowed and evened out.

"That's what I think, too—umm, about getting to know each other better—although kisses like that are certainly worth knowing, too." My rambling seemed to amuse him as he huffed a laugh and withdrew his hands from their place inside my shorts, pulling me closer to his chest in a hug.

Silence fell again, a comfortable one, filled only with the sound of the ocean, seagulls, and the faint sounds of voices coming from the beach. A quiet _woof_ from the french doors pulled us from our contemplations. Cookie stood in the doorway, wagging her tail.

I slid from Edward's lap to the seat beside him and he leaned forward, encouraging her to come on out. "Hey, girl," he crooned. "Are your babies asleep? Do you want a walk? Or food?" At each question, she _woofed_ an answer, wagging her tail harder at 'walk' and harder still at 'food.'

He stroked her head and then stood, heading back inside. I stretched and turned my face to the sun, leaning back with my eyes closed. I felt that our conversation had gone well, despite Edward's horror at my thoughts of him and his mom as partners. I giggled at the thought and reminded myself to tell Esme when we next met.

A shadow fell across me and I opened my eyes to see Edward leaning over me, a grin on his face. "I'm not sure I want to know what's making you giggle, though I'm pretty sure I can guess." He swallowed any answer I might have given with a searing kiss. When he pulled away, I was breathless all over again. "Why don't we take Cookie for a quick walk, then we can look in on the puppies before a light lunch? How does that sound?"

"Sounds absolutely perfect," I answered and stood when he moved back a little. Leaving my flip-flops on the deck, I took Edward's hand, and with Cookie ambling slowly after us, we headed along the beach again.

~ oOo ~


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is the lemony chapter that earns this story the 'M' rating and sadly it's the last main chapter with only an epilogue to come**

**My everlasting thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight and annaharding for all their hard work, making this readable**

**Any mistakes are entirely mine**

**I have to say a heartfelt thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited**

**Disclaimer: SM owns, I play**

* * *

**From Lemonade to Love Chapter 8**

**Summary**

It seemed natural to take fresh, cold homemade lemonade to the construction site across the road. Little did she know where that the simple action would lead.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After our walk and a light lunch, I called Ben only to be told that he and Dad were out on the river, fishing. We spent the afternoon playing with the puppies until dusk, and Ben called back full of the excitement of his day. He asked after his puppy, telling me that he'd decided on Rubble for his name, before being called for dinner by Sue. Although I missed him, I was also glad that Edward and I had this time to figure out where we were going. Of course, there was also Ben to think of; there was no way I could venture into a relationship without thinking of its effect on him.

We decided on take-out for a late dinner and then settled on the sofa to watch a movie. With the main lights out, the electrical buzz pervading the air around us increased exponentially. I became hyper-aware of the man seated beside me, and couldn't help but take quick glances at his profile until he turned his head, his eyes meeting mine.

Before long, I was once again straddling his lap, our lips almost glued together, until breathing became more of a necessity. The movie had finished, and with the television off, the only sounds in the room were soft moans and the sound of our lips against each other. Edward's hands slid under the back of my t-shirt; large, warm hands, slightly rough from the manual labor he had been doing over the last few months.

He moved them slowly up my back giving me time to stop him, but stopping was the last thing I wanted. His fingers flicked against the clasp on my bra, loosening it, his hands then following the soft skin of my torso, freeing my breasts from its confines. After a second's thought, I lifted my arms, and he took that as an invitation to remove my t-shirt. I shrugged out of my bra leaving myself bare, my nipples hardening under his gaze. Cupping my breasts in each hand his thumbs stroked over the surface of each nipple, and I gasped, arching my back and pressing them into his hands.

It was my turn to slide my hands under his shirt, and Edward wasted no time in tugging it over his head, leaving his torso bare. His skin was smooth and warm, and the red-gold hued hair tickled my palms. I scratched my nails over his nipples, eliciting a hiss from him. As my hands moved lower, the muscles of his stomach contracted under my touch.

"Come to bed with me, Bella, please? I just want to hold you and fall asleep with you." I nodded silently in agreement and squeaked as he stood, his hands underneath my ass and my legs gripping him around his waist.

The lights in Edward's bedroom were turned down low with the windows open on the ocean side. A king-size bed was set against the wall opposite the entrance door, a nightstand on either side of it. In front of one of the open windows was a large soft chair that looked ideal for relaxing and reading during the winter months of the year.

Edward slid my body down his, waiting until I found my feet. My legs were a little shaky as my nerves finally appeared. I remembered that my chest was as naked as Edward's and he quickly strode over to the dresser pulling out a clean white t-shirt, which I pulled against my body when he handed it to me.

"The bathroom's through there, if you want to freshen up. There's a new toothbrush in one of the drawers under the basins, so help yourself to that and anything else you need." I nodded and slipped through the door on the opposite wall from the open windows. It was beautifully fitted with a large double width walk-in shower and two basins in addition to the usual bath and toilet.

I gazed at my reflection in the mirror over the basins, seeing that my cheeks were flushed and my eyes were bright with anticipation. I found a facecloth and a towel in one of the cupboards where I also found the toothbrush. I half-filled the basin with warm water and contented myself with a quick wash and brushed my teeth and then faced a dilemma. There was no way I could wear the panties I had on as they had been damp most of the day. The only thing for it was to rinse them out and place them on the towel rail to dry overnight.

I knew that by leaving my panties off I might be sending the wrong message to Edward, but I also knew that if I said no, then he would never overstep the line. I slid the t-shirt that smelled of sunshine and his scent over my head, glad that it covered me to mid-thigh. I opened the door quietly to find that Edward had pulled the covers down to the bottom of the bed and he had changed into green plaid sleep pants.

Leaning against the blonde wood headboard, he patted the side of the bed and held out his hand, encouraging me to sit beside him. "It's okay, Bella. We can just sleep. There's no expectation."

After he took his turn brushing his teeth, he settled in bed beside me, turning off the nightstand lamps, and we found ourselves facing one another. The moonlight streamed into the room, lighting our skin with silver. As one, we moved closer until our bodies were just touching, close enough for our lips to meet. My hand found its way around his neck, as his curved over my waist, tugging me even closer.

My nipples rubbed against his bare chest, the friction sending a frisson of desire directly to my core. I shivered as he slid his hand behind my knee and pulled it over his hip, his fingers caressing the skin from knee and hip, stilling at what he found—or rather didn't find.

"Bella?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "I had to wash them?" It came out as a question. Edward leaned in and captured my lips again this time with more fervor.

"Can I?" he whispered against my lips as his hand stilled on my upper thigh. At my nod, his fingers rubbed circles on the skin of my inner thigh from behind before sliding them high enough to stroke through the wetness between my legs. I moaned when he pushed them inside me. His deep groan fueled my desire as his heart beat faster in his chest, echoed by mine.

For a second I wondered if we—or maybe it was just me—were moving too fast, but I reasoned that we'd been dancing around each other for over three months now, and although we'd not yet gone on an actual date, we'd spent a lot of time in each other's company. I'd wanted Edward since the very first time I'd seen him working on the construction site of this very house, and although I still had some reservations, I knew that I owed it to myself to see where this might lead.

Letting go of my thoughts, I gave my body over to the sensations coursing through me and stroked his hard length over his sleep pants, his hips jerking toward me in reaction, connecting with my belly. My pulse leaped in response. Edward leaned further into me, devouring my lips until I was lying on my back with him hovering over me. My t-shirt had ridden up as he settled himself between my legs, his cock resting directly against my clit.

My legs involuntarily gripped Edward around his waist, and my feet began to push his sleep pants down over his ass. "Are you sure, Bella? You only have to say 'stop' and I'll do so."

Without answering him, I continued to push his pants down until they were at his knees. When his cock sprang free, he lifted himself up onto his knees and slid them the rest of the way off. I looked at his cock and licked my lips, eliciting a groan from him. It was a little above average in both length and girth. I grinned at him, allowing him to look at me in the same way.

He leaned forward, sliding one hand along each of my legs, goosebumps following in their wake. His thumbs smoothed the skin on the inside of my thighs, rubbing in circles until I was squirming for him to touch me. He leaned down, and parted my pussy lips with his thumbs and licked me. I jolted and my hips shot toward his mouth. He repeated the action, and then sucked my clit into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue.

It had been some time since I'd been with anyone so it took only minutes for my orgasm to wash over me. When I opened my eyes, Edward's face was right above me. He lowered his body down onto mine, his cock sliding through my wetness nudging against my clit with each pass, his eyes firmly fixed on mine, asking a silent question, still making sure I was okay to continue.

"It's fine, Edward," I assured him. "I want you. If I didn't want to be here with you, then I would have gone home. Kiss me, please." To make myself clear, I dragged his face down to mine, and this time it was my turn to invade his mouth. Greedily, I sucked on his tongue, tasting myself, and my hands pulled him down onto my body until there was no space between us.

He lifted away from me for a second and reached into the drawer in his nightstand and withdrew a foil packet. I watched as he carefully tore it open with his teeth and rolled it down over his length, fascinated by the movement of his hand. Leaning over me again, he resettled himself between my legs, mine automatically gripping him around his waist again and bringing him closer to my center.

Edward rocked against me, sliding his cock over my clit before retreating and repeating the movement. Our kisses became sloppy and heated. I flexed my body and felt the tip of his cock slip inside me before retreating. With each push, he penetrated a little deeper, and I could feel him stretch me inside in the most delicious way. With his chest so close to mine, I could feel each beat of his heart.

"Fuck, you feel so good, Bella. I want more of this; more of you." His whispered breath fanned across my face.

"I want that, too, Edward." I couldn't keep my eyes open and allowed them to drift shut with the feelings coursing through me. Each stroke against something inside me and each brush of his pubic bone against my clit tightened the coil in my stomach until I cried out, every muscle clenching around him. His movements became more erratic, each extra thrust sending another wave of pleasure from my center to every extremity.

Time seemed to stand still for a minute until Edward carefully rested his whole weight on me, surrounding me with his body and scent. Our breathing was fast and I could feel his heartbeat thundering against mine. Eventually, my body calmed down and Edward withdrew, laying quietly beside me before eventually heaving himself up and heading to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

When he returned, he dragged the bedclothes up from the base of the bed before settling in beside me, holding his arm up and tugging me closer to his side. Resting my head against his chest, I listened to his quiet, thudding heartbeat, the feeling that this was where I belonged increasing with each thud. I loved the feeling of him on top of, and inside me, but this closeness was what I'd been craving for years and I hadn't even realized it.

It wasn't just the hot body, the green eyes, and the tousled sex-hair; it was the whole package. The kindness, the sincerity, the love he showed his family, and yes, the way he was with all the children, not just Ben.

There was silence in the room broken only by the sound of the waves, which were dragging me into sleep. When he spoke, his voice rumbled in his chest, right under my ear.

"Hmm, tomorrow, I think we probably need to talk since there's more than just us in this relationship. We obviously have to consider Ben, and I know that you won't be happy jumping straight into a relationship with me without some thought of what it might mean for him." He stopped there, obviously thinking about his words before he spoke again. Turning his body toward mine, he continued, "Just so we're clear, Bella Swan. I have strong feelings for you, and I want to explore those feelings and see where we go from here. I know that Ben is a very important part of your life, and I love him, too, so I'm prepared to follow your lead."

I don't think he realized what he'd said—but I'd heard it. He said he loved Ben, _too,_ and although he hadn't said he loved me in so many words, those same words had reverberated through my mind throughout today, and before, and wouldn't remain unsaid.

"I love you, Edward. I feel as if I've known you for longer than just a few months, but we have time to work out how we move forward. I'll talk to Ben, although I'm pretty sure Cookie _and_ a puppy will swing any deal we wanted."

"You caught that, then," he said. "I know it's soon, but I fell in love with you that first day on the beach. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen." His words sent a feeling of warmth through my body, and silence returned to the room as I drifted into sleep.

Sometime later, I awoke to the feeling of Edward's hand covering my breast, palming it and brushing over my nipple. Dawn was just beginning to light the sky. He was close behind me, his heated breath washing over the skin on my shoulder. I shivered and he flexed his hips, and I nestled the curve of my ass back into his lap and against his hardening length. I pushed back against him and then slid my hand behind me, gripping his cock.

He hissed at my touch and jerked into my hand. "That feels good, Bella," he rumbled quietly.

His hand slid down my belly and between my thighs. I parted them, inviting him to slide his fingers over my clit before he pushed one long finger and then another inside me. He nibbled at the skin at the juncture between my neck and my shoulder, and I leaned my head back, giving him room to lavish my neck and the skin behind my ear with his lips. A breathless moan escaped from me, and Edward leaned further over me, his fingers leaving me bereft for a second while he dragged my leg over his hip and opened me up to his hand.

Flexing his hips again, his cock slid between my legs and inside me in one smooth thrust, stretching the faintly sore muscles. "Oh, God," I murmured. "Don't stop, please."

"Just a second," he answered, a little out of breath, stilling inside me with a groan. "I'm sorry, just let me get a condom."

"No, no, it's fine, Edward. I'm on the pill and clean, so there's really no need. Please, please keep going."

"If you're sure. I'm clean too." He groaned again as I pushed against him, his length sinking deeper inside me. His fingers slid between my legs again and rubbed circles around my clit, thrusting inside me with short, shallow strokes. After a dozen or so thrusts, he leaned further over me, shifting my leg from his hip and onto the bed, bending my knee at a right angle to my body. Bracing his hand on the bed beside me, he planted his knee between my legs, giving him the impetus to increase the pace of his movements.

With each deep thrust, I lifted my hips, impaling myself on his cock, unable to stop the whimpers and moans falling from my lips. He ground his erection into me, circling his hips, and with each pass, his cock brushed a place inside me that had me seeing stars in seconds. I buried my head in the pillow to contain the scream that forced its way out of my throat as he rocked into me faster and faster, thrusting wildly until his body went rigid. His cock pulsed and I could feel his warm cum spill inside me as a new wave of pleasure rocked through me.

His hot breath fanned over the skin on my back as he lowered his forehead to rest between my shoulder blades. After a few minutes, he withdrew and slid to one side to lie on his stomach beside me.

A warm breeze drifted in the window, cooling the sweat on my back. Edward reached down and drew the sheet that had bunched up at the end of the bed over our bodies, and I drifted off to sleep again to the sound of the waves outside the window.

**~ oOo ~**

The morning sun was high in the sky when I opened my eyes, and the smell of coffee and bacon wafted in through the open door as Edward poked his head around it. "Come on, sleepyhead. Breakfast is almost ready."

I stretched, luxuriating in the feeling of muscles well-used, my mind replaying the way they'd been exercised. I was about to throw back the covers when I realized I was totally naked and suddenly a little shy, "Umm, can you hand me my—er, your—shirt, please?"

He grinned, a mischievous twinkle appearing in his eye, before he stalked over to the bed, picking up the shirt on his way. Kneeling over me, he trapped me underneath his body, his lips meeting mine and his tongue delving into my mouth. I pulled away. "Edward," I gasped. "I haven't even brushed my teeth yet!"

He just laughed and threw the shirt over my head. By the time I'd pulled it off my face and down over my body he'd disappeared out of the room, whistling lightly. I had to grin at how happy he sounded and made a quick trip to the bathroom to splash water on my face, retrieve my now dry panties, and brush my teeth before heading out into the family room.

He'd laid the table in the dining alcove with our places next to each other. Warm sunlight made the space glow. Coffee, orange juice, bacon, and blueberry pancakes were spread out in front of the two seats. My stomach growled at the sight. "Wow, you've been busy. This looks great."

After a leisurely brunch, we spent the day together on the beach, swimming in the warm ocean, walking Cookie, and talking. I took a quick trip home to collect some clean underwear and a change of clothes and remained at Edward's for the rest of the week, feeling more and more at home there each day.

Esme dropped by with Alice one day and left after having chosen a puppy. Esme was helpless under Alice's incessant asking, not helped by Edward's intercession on her behalf. Esme and I spent a little time together out on the deck while Edward and Alice discussed the merits of each of the puppies.

"I can see that you've had your talk, Bella. Edward looks so happy; you're good for him."

"He's good for me too, Esme. And, by the way, he was suitably horrified when I apologized for thinking you and he were 'an item.' I used air quotes around the words, grinning at her delighted face while she laughed.

On Sunday, Edward drove us to the airport in his jeep to collect Dad and Sue who were bringing Ben back, and I reluctantly moved back into my house, missing Edward badly. Dad and Sue were only staying a couple of days, and Ben was full of all the things they'd done while he was in Washington.

On the day before their departure, Sue and I were washing the dishes after the evening meal, Dad and Ben gone for a walk along the beach, when she broached the subject of Edward. "I can see you've talked to him." She didn't have to say his name. I could feel my face heat, and I couldn't help the wide smile that forced its way onto my face. "Whoa, and that face says it went well—very well. Tell me more."

"We've spent the whole of last week together and nothing about that feels wrong. I'm in love with him and I'm pretty sure it's mutual. Something about this is _sooo_ right and I refuse to question it." I stopped for a moment and looked at her. "He loves Ben, too and that's the clincher for me."

"And the sex? How was that?" she asked while her back was turned to me as she placed the clean plates on the dresser shelves.

"Sue!"

"Well, it's an important part of any relationship. Your Dad and I—"

"Sue, please, just stop. I don't think I need to know, umm, anything about _that_ side of your relationship." She giggled like a schoolgirl and I had to laugh with her after securing her promise that she'd never try to tell me about her and Dad again.

All too soon, we were saying goodbye to them at the airport again. Edward and I had yet to talk about family holidays and decide on what we would be able to do, but I had faith that somehow we would make our way through the pitfalls and come out on the other side stronger for it.

**~ oOo ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry, guys. This is the epilogue and the last of these two. It's fitting that Edward should have the last word**

**MeteorOnAMoonlessNight and annaharding made this look way prettier than I ever could and if you find any mistakes, they are entirely mine**

**Love and hugs to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited**

**Stay safe, stay inside and take care**

**Disclaimer: SM owns them, I play with them**

* * *

**From Lemonade to Love Chapter 9**

**Summary**

It seemed natural to take fresh, cold homemade lemonade to the construction site across the road. Little did she know where that simple action would lead.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Epilogue**

**Edward**

"I'll miss you, Ben. Make sure you call me and your Dad every week, and—"

I stood back to allow Bella and Ben to say their goodbyes, watching as Ben put his finger across her lips to stop the tirade of words from spilling out. He knew his mother well.

"It's okay, Mom, I'll be fine. I'll be living with Grandma Sue and Pops for at least the first year and they'll make sure I eat right, don't drink too much, and have clean clothes to wear. And I promise I'll call home every weekend to let you know I've survived. So, stop worrying about me."

"I can't, Ben." Bella sniffed and wiped her eyes. "It's my job to worry about my little boy out there in the world without me."

Ben hugged her and looked over her shoulder at me, rolling his eyes and grinning.

Emmett and Rose were first in line along with their twins Reagan and Emma, who were just a little bit older but were going to college in Charlotte. Then came the unexpected twins, Liam and Garrett, who were a surprise to everyone including Emmett and Rose, who hadn't really planned on having any more children.

Esme and Carlisle were next in line; they were as much Bens' grandparents as Charlie and Sue. Alice was hopping up and down on the spot, impatient for her turn. We all knew that Alice had held a torch for Ben and was distraught that he'd chosen to go away for college instead of staying close to home. She had every intention of following him to Seattle, and I really hoped that she and Ben could find a way to stay friends when the inevitable fallout happened. He tried hard not to give her any reason to believe that there was anything other than friendship between them, but she was determined to bring him around to her way of thinking.

"I'm really going to miss you, Ben. Who am I going to steal bacon from every day? Who's going to sit with me through thunderstorms and read to me?" his sister, Ashley, pouted as Ben folded his arms around her.

"It'll be fine, sis. I'll be back before you know it, and you can call me anytime there's a storm; I'll stay on the phone with you the whole time. And you know you steal Dad's bacon as often as you steal mine."

I watched as Ben hugged Ashley, allowing her to clutch at him and let her emotional side out. At eleven—and a half, as she always added—she had been born just after Ben's seventh birthday, and he'd adored her from day one. Without a doubt, she would miss him, so Bella and I would have to make sure to give her lots of attention to help her come to terms with Ben growing up. Bella would need my attention, too, because she would also miss him badly.

My mind drifted back to the week almost twelve years ago when Bella and I had declared our feelings to each other. Before that, I wasn't sure how she felt. Some days, I'd thought maybe she felt something for me, and then she'd pull away, leaving me wondering if I'd been mistaken. When I found out why she tried to keep her distance, I was horrified. She'd actually thought that Mom and I were partners and Alice was our child. I didn't remember doing anything that would have given her that idea, but then, as a family, we were demonstratively affectionate with each other. I shook my head and smiled at the thought that now amused me. Looking over at Bella, who was trying her best not to cry, I caught her eye. I licked my lips and she blushed—just one of the many things I loved about her.

We had intended to spend some time making sure that we were compatible as a family—me, her and Ben—before making any changes to our lives. Four weeks after that glorious week where we spent more time in bed than out of it, Bella had contracted what we thought was a stomach bug that hung around for a couple of weeks.

Eventually, I persuaded her to make an appointment at the doctor's when she became tired and pale, and her nausea and vomiting didn't go away. The result of the pregnancy test the doctor had insisted on her taking was a bit of a shock to Bella, who insisted that she was on the pill. It turned out that missing even one gave my swimmers the chance to make a baby.

She was shocked, as was I, the difference being that I accepted it right away. The next two weeks were excruciating. Bella withdrew and stopped answering either her door or the phone, and when I did catch up with her, she was distant and non-communicative. Eventually, of course, she came around to the idea when I sat outside her front door for two days straight, refusing to move until she talked to me. That was the turning point, and that night we talked for hours. I convinced her that I was in it for the long haul, and nothing she said or did would make me walk away. Not only did she come to terms with having my baby, but she had also agreed to move into my house.

Within six weeks, Bella had moved into my bedroom, Ben had taken up residence in what he had already claimed as his room, and we'd discussed what color to paint the guest room when we turned it into a nursery. Bella still owned her house, but it was rented out to vacationers throughout the summer.

It didn't take Ben long to call me "Dad"; he'd never had another one, so there was no competition. When I asked Bella to marry me, I had of course spoken to Charlie, her dad, asking for his blessing, but it was Ben whose permission I'd asked.

We'd had a small beach wedding after Ashley was born and had put off our honeymoon until she was four months old. Rose and Emmett had taken care of her for the two weeks we were away, and that was when Rose had forgotten her pill, resulting in the additional set of twins.

I felt a tug on the lower edge of my hoodie and looked down at the little girl holding my hand. Squatting down to her level, I spoke to her softly. "What is it, pumpkin?"

"When is it my turn, Daddy?" she asked quietly.

"Soon, Maddie." I smoothed back the riotous curls from her face. "Don't worry, sweetheart, he won't leave without saying 'bye' to you."

Maddie was very like Bella, quiet and sweet-natured, although she could be a little hellion when she wanted something. She had Bella's hair even though it was the same shade as mine, and it hung in long ringlets. She had my green eyes, but Bella's heart-shaped face.

Where Maddie was tiny and a little shy, Ashley had always been much taller and more outgoing, taking after my side of the family. Her hair behaved much the same as mine did, but was a rich dark brown, her eyes the same color as Bella's. Neither of them took after Ben. He never minded that they were so different from him, and was as protective as any older brother should be, adoring them both.

"Will he forget me, Daddy? I don't want him to forget about me."

"He would never do that, Maddie. He loves you very much." I lifted her into my arms, situating her on my hip while we watched everyone gather around Ben to wish him good luck. Her thumb headed straight for her mouth and her head rested on my shoulder.

Bella had stepped back from the melée around Ben, coming to stand at my side. Her arm slid around my waist as she tucked her hand into my back pocket, giving my ass a squeeze on the way. "I'm really going to miss him, Edward."

I lifted my arm and pulled her into my side, hugging her tightly. "I know, sweetheart, but he'll be back in a couple of months for Thanksgiving and then again at Christmas. Look forward to that time, my love. And you know I'm always here for you and you can lean on me. I love you."

Her hot breath wafted over my chest as she sighed. Maddie lifted her head and looked around me at her mother. "He won't forget us, Momma. Daddy said so."

Bella laughed. "Nothing like being told the truth by a 4-year-old." She reached out for Maddie's hand. "Thank you for reminding me, Maddie. We'll talk to Ben every week. There's no chance he'll forget us."

I kissed the top of Bella's head and increased the pressure of my arm around her. The first call for his flight came over the loudspeaker and the rest of the family moved back to give us some room and privacy. With Ashley tucked under one arm, he tugged Bella under the other and I put my arms around them all, Maddie squeezed between us.

"I'll miss you guys." Ben's voice cracked a little on the last word, telling me that he wasn't quite as blasé about going as he seemed. We stood silently for a few minutes until he pulled back and took Maddie from my arms. "Hey, Maddie. I'm going to miss my special little sister, but I'll speak to you every weekend and I'll be home in a few weeks. Okay?"

Maddie nodded, her thumb stuck securely in her mouth, something she always did when she was tired or emotional. All too soon, the loudspeaker announced the last call for his flight and he picked up his carry on bag.

"Please don't worry about me, Mom. Grandma Sue and Pops will make sure I'm okay. I've spent lots of time with them, so just think of this as an extended holiday." He pulled each of us back in for another hug and then turned, striding through the airport and through the doors into the departure lounge. He didn't look back, but waved his hand above his head to let us know that he was still mentally with us and then disappeared from sight.

We all stood there for a few minutes. "He looks so grown up," Bella sighed. "But he's still a little boy to me, and I'll miss having him and his loud friends in the house." We turned and made our way back to the car and headed toward home.

It was just as well that Bella didn't have to drive home—she wouldn't have been able to see through the tears that rolled down her cheeks for most of the journey home. While Ashley listened to music on her iPod and Maddie slept in her car seat, Bella sat quietly beside me wiping away the tears as they fell. By the time we reached home and she stepped out of the car, they'd stopped.

Ashley headed for her room right away. Before I collected a sleeping Maddie from her seat, I stepped around the car and folded Bella into my arms. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"I will be," was her answer. "After all, I'll always have you."

Nothing could be more truthful. Who would have thought that a sweet offer of lemonade all those years ago would grow into this beautiful love story? Bella was the love of my life and no matter what happened, I would always be by her side.

**~ oOo ~**


End file.
